


Japan's most subscribed

by NeverNothing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou's twitter bio, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Social Media, Written before Kozume Kenma's youtube alias was revealed, Written before Kuroo Tetsurou's post-timeskip occupation was revealed, YouTuber Kenma, not beta read sorry, spoilers for haikyuu 375
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou@blacktetsurouchanged his bio: volleyball player, co-owner of Bouncing Ball Corp. and so much more ;)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 134
Kudos: 2554
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics, Work's I've Finished





	Japan's most subscribed

**Kenma** @applepi

i’m getting ready for a stream - watch me obliterate random strangers on the internet (thank you for 10 million subscribers)

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-O ….

**mary** @kissmeaplli

yaaas, king! this is totally deserved!!

**most subscribed youtuber apple** @standsagainst

flsdkjfsld how you are still so calm?????? this is not just t e n million subscribers!! AHHLHHFLSDKFSDFs

(461 more replies)

___________

**Internet sensation applepi (Kozume Kenma, 24) snags the title of “Japan’s most subscribed Youtuber”**

With 10.3M subscribers (as of 2019.11.13), pro gamer and CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp. Kozume Kenma, better known as applepi on video platform YouTube has hit a new high. Starting his YouTube career in his third year of highschool five years ago, the influencer has quickly risen to success.

Quickly establishing himself as a competent gamer, playing a wide variety of games, providing guides for video experience and beating several existing high scores as part of his series _can’t even beat an apple_ , he was marked the most promising newcomer of the year 2014. A year into his YouTube career, Kozume had been recruited by _StarRage_ , Japan’s leading esports team and has been a member ever since.

Not even two years later, Kozume and partners announced the launch of Bouncing Ball Corp., while steadily progressing his YouTube and pro gaming career. Another success in the already impressing resumé of Kozume.

Two weeks ago, Kozume hit another milestone. Reaching 10 million subscribers as the first japanese Youtuber and Influencer, also earning him the title of “Japan’s most subscribed Youtuber”.

“I never would have thought me doing YouTube would amount to this.” Kozume tells us in an exclusive interview. “I started doing it out of fun. A childhood friend encouraged me to pursue it when I was still hesitant about showing myself to the world. I am glad it did. It opened up so many opportunities.”

read more.

___________

_now live on YouTube:_ [24h stream] Fortnite - yes, I am playing this

 _sato m_ i can’t believe you are actually playing fortnite!!! 

_liria_ go show them how its done, apple

 _sakran_ is that a new skin i can see? i am so excited for this!!

 _mirio_ it’s times like these that show kenma really does love his viewer, you guyys remember the poll he did years ago?? fortnight won even though he usually NEVER playys it

 _karin_ i am waiting for a return of lord pie totally dominate the place. last time he played people couldnt stop talking about him and I am so here for it! gotta get some food first tho

_hide chat _

[Kozume hummed, eyeing the screen. “You guys are right, this is your present. Thank you for ten million subscribers.”

Carefully, he navigated the screen and joined the first match. While waiting, he turned back to his audience. “I thought I’m going to do this first. And then some other games later. My mods will be collecting suggestions- but how about some Pokemon later? I got the new game.”

The chime announced the coming game.

A sly grin was pulling at his lips, the smile that told every viewer that knew him he was not going to joke around. The game was on.]

_masato_ nine hours in and kenma is still rocking it, damn

 _sera_ that shit was beautiful man. what a kill

 _taka r._ @masato, of course he does, he is .ki.n.g.

 _the fan_ wait. is that kuroo? kuroo tetsurou?

 _liria_ @the fan oh my god he is

_hide chat _

[The mic picked up a sound out of sight. “Kenma?” The timbre of a voice was ringing.

A few steps and suddenly, a black bedhead appeared behind Kenma, carefully touching his shoulder. In response, Kenma pulled his earphones to the side to be able to hear, but his gaze was still focussed on the round he was playing.

“What is it, Kuro?” His voice made it clear that this was something uncommon.

A startled laugh escaped Kuro- Kuroo Tetsurou, pro volleyball player and part of Team Japan, as some of Kenma’s viewer’s recognized and wildly spammed in the chat. “Sorry ‘bout that, I know I don’t usually interrupt you, but,” He hesitated again now, eyes glancing toward Kenma’s webcam. Then, he took a deep breath. “Something important came up, can I get a second?”

This caught Kenma’s attention. Turning towards his companion, he completely disregarded the game he was playing. They just stared at each other for a couple of beats, apparently conversing without words. While Kenma was distracted, his avatar died. It was the earliest in a round he had died yet. The chat was going crazy.

In the end, Kenma sighed and nodded at Kuroo. Turning back to his stream, he put his controller down. “It seems this can’t wait, I’ll be back in a bit. You guys can watch the rest of the round.”

As he said this, he pushed his chair back, forcing Kuroo behind him to move, too. “Want me to stay here and amuse the audience?” Kuroo quipped.

Kenma had his back partly to the camera now, making it almost impossible to catch his expression. His voice sounded amused. “Shut up, Kuro.”

They both left to deal with whatever it was that came up.]

_mirio_ did that just really happen

 _rinda palinda_ i wonder what’s going on there, it sounded serious……

 _masato_ huh

 _masato_ that is something

 _yama_ is the stream on a break? just arrived and i am /SO/ ready

_hide chat _

**ikemen lovers** @torufme

omg, yall, did you see what just happened during @applepie’s stream?? fucking kuroo tetsurou, the volleyball player, came into the room, they had some kind of mind melt and now??? kenma left the room. this is first level shit man how do they know each other??

**done with aya’s shit** @turofnah

how do you even know volley ball players

**ikemen lovers** @torufme

this girl got a taste for pretty & handsome men, can’t fault me babe

**surrounded by idiots** @aplianc

i was wondering about that too they are so different how could they possibly know each ohter?

**Shirayk** @shirayk4342

he co-owns bb corp DUH 

**ikemen lovers** @torufme

what

**surrounded by idiots** @aplianc

what

**done with aya’s shit** @turofnah

what

_now trending_

_#kuroodoeswhat_

_#bouncingballcorp_

_#applepiemostsubscribed_

**Kuroo Tetsurou** @blacktetsurou

Sorry ‘bout that guys! Some company issues that called for immediate attention ;)

**ikemen lovers** @torufme

omfg you are so hot

**ikemen lovers** @torufme

but COMPANY 

**Tskki** @dinome

how you can run a company is still beyond me, thank god you got kozume to save your back

**Kuroo Tetsurou** @blacktetsurou

oh hush

**Kenma** @applepi

he’s right kuro

**Kuroo Tetsurou** @blacktetsurou

don’t rub it in :(

(11 more replies)

[When Kenma entered the screen again, he was chewing on something. Swallowing the food down as he sat, he quickly surveyed what happened during his absence. The starting screen was staring back at him.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized as he put his headphones back on. “Something with the company. We got it covered.”

Then, he saw the chat which was, again, going crazy and snorted. “Why are you all so surprised, Kuroo has been on on this from the very beginning. He’s the one who came up with the idea.”

If possible, the chat was even faster then. Deciding he had said enough, Kenma went back to the game to continue for another few hours.]

**Kuroo Tetsurou** @blacktetsurou _changed his bio_ : volleyball player, co-owner of Bouncing Ball Corp. and so much more ;)

___________

**Kenma** @applepi

sorry, I’m rescheduling this week’s stream to sunday

**lavka** @kozspls

ooooh, it’s that time again, huh?

**persona for kenma** @lucarian

huh, these usually stop at the end of the year don’t they? i wonder what this is about

**persona for kenma** @lucarian

but P L E A S E stream persona next!!

**apple loves me** @masman

make it pokemon!! he is so close to beating it!! raihan my man <3

**done with aya’s shit** @turofnah

a horror stream tho (¬‿¬ )

(278 more replies)

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** @blacktetsurou

later today, we at @TeamJapanVBC welcome @MVBBrazil - to a good game guys!

**Hinata Shouyou** @sunacetori

<3 <3 

**Oikawa Tooru** @tooruoikawa

;) lets get a good show going!

(49 more replies)

_now live_ : Team Japan vs. Team Brazil (Volleyball)

[santino] i am so glad they established this as a routine- brazilian japanese solidarity ftw!

[mr. sunshine] oh my god, look at my boy hinata he is brighter than the sun

[sero] NICE SAFE

[mr. sunshine] it’s so obvious he’s happy to see the japanese players again!

[yualien] look at oikawa though, that man is even more ruthless than before. him together with kageyama as our setters, its japans golden age i tell you

[setter hun] not to be like that, but brazil’s #5 is kinda hot

[takahito] i love how friendly they are even during the game, i bet they are trading comments, look at Kuroo’s grin!

[sero] niiiiceeee, that receive!

**@volleynerd** wait are you guys seeing this??

 **@kenmalovermaid** fsldkfsd is that kenma

 **@kenmalovermaid** oh my fucking god did the camera just actually show kenma??

 **@kenmalovermaid** i would recognize him everywhere:

[ _photo: a cheering crowd in a huge gym hall is depicted. In the front row, a familiar head was positioned, shoulder-long hair with barely blond tips and catlike eyes.]_

_now trending_

_#BRAvsJPN_

_#oikawa_

_#kenma_

**take my money** @kensee

so you are telling me. kenma moved his stream so he could go to the game?

**done with aya’s shit** @turofnah

yes

**lavka** @kozspls

yes

**best poke apps** @natGaming

yes

**take my money** @kensee

omfg

**Japan’s most subscribed Youtuber seen at VB BRA vs. JPN**

@jpnyoutubentertainment

This friday, the yearly friendly match between the Brazilian male volleyball club @MVBBrazil and our very own Japanese team @TeamJapanVBC commenced. This match has established itself three years ago, when player for the Japanese team Hinata Shouyou was officially signed to Team Japan. Ever since then, friendly matches between the national Brazilian and Japanese Volleyball teams occurred regularly.

For the first time in two years, the game took place in Tokyo, Japan, exciting the local volleyball community. The game started off exciting, with Oikawa Tooru (25) as the setter, Ushijima Wakatoshi (25), and Kiyoomi Sakusa (25) as prominent wing spikers. Hinata Shouyou (23) and Kuroo Tetsurou (25) took the position of the middle blocker and Nishinoya Yuu (24) as the libero. What a line-up.

But this isn’t all. Alongside these established names in the Japanese Volleyball scene, the appearance of another person caused uproar: Kozume Kenma (24), also known as applepi, currently Japan’s most subscribed youtuber was sighted in the front row of the game.

According to our sources, this was not the first time Kozume was sighted at games. We have compiled a list of games he attended here. Player Hinata Shouyou once mentioned in an interview, that the time in Brazil which catapulted him into the national team had been financed by his friend- Kozume.

As the CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp., a corporation specialized in, amongst other things athletic sportswear, it is a known fact that Kozume decided to sponsor Hinata Shouyou during his two years exploring the Brazilian beach volleyball community. As the co-owner of his company, Kuroo Tetsurou, member of Team Japan himself, is another connection Kozume has to the league.

read more.

___________

**i’m onto something** @notaconspir

i might have tracked all the times kenma postponed a stream--- and correlated them with games of Team Japan. These are my astounding results:

[ _photo: …. a needlessly complex graph literally no one can understand]_

 **i’m onto something** @notaconspir

let me put it like this: in 81.4% of the cases kenma reschedules a stream, a volleyball game is held that same day. let’s take a closer at these games:

 **i’m onto something** @notaconspir

a surprising amount of these games include games of hinata shouyou (36.5%) and NOW GUESS WHAT. YEAH. KUROO TETSUROU PLAYED IN ALL OF THESE GAMES (99.7%)!!!!!

 **i’m onto something** @notaconspir

therefore, i conclude: KENMA WENT TO WATCH KUROO TETSUROU’S GAMES LKFJSDLFJSLDFJ !!!!!

___________

**I MET KOZUME KENMA AND YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT** _watch on_ _YouTube_ _(07:02)_

[ _04:57_

“Oh my god, Kenma-san?” The voice that was speaking sounded slightly hysteric.

Hearing his name called, Kenma turned. He was clad in a red and oversized sweater. As he was not wearing his headphones for once, it was a sight people did not see often. He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

Steps were heard and Kenma’s figure grew as the person holding the camera stepped closer. “I am such a big fan, I’ve been following your channel for the last three years!”

“Oh-” Kenma opened his mouth to speak, but before he could formulate an answer, he was interrupted. With an arm thrown over Kenma’s shoulder, Kuroo Tetsurou, still sweaty from the game he just played, leaned heavily against him.

“Kenma,” he drawled and angled his head to catch his eye. Then, he glanced at the person holding the camera. “Someone you know?”

The youtuber rolled his eyes and gripped the hand that was hovering over his chest. “Kuro, you’re sweaty, that’s disgusting.”

Kuroo just pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around the young man, too, and laughed. “Don’t worry, it’s all fresh and mostly apocrine. I’m not stinking yet.”

Kenma took no measures to remove Kuroo from him and just snorted. “Nerd.”]

**persona for kenma** @lucarian

*screeeech* SLKJSKLCS

**done with aya’s shit** @turofnah

i get you sister

**Kuroo Tetsurou** @blacktetsurou _changed his bio_ : volleyball player, co-owner of Bouncing Ball Corp., certified nerd and so much more ;)

___________

**Kenma** @applepi

i’m doing a q&a for my next video- i would appreciate some questions! drop some in the replies or with the hashtag #applepianswers on all my social media!

**relaxo ultimo** @serengi

your take on best game of the year??

**listen to me babe** @kenmagirl

oooh, i love these!! can we send more than just one?? oh well, the most important one: in the past year, what’s the most exciting thing to happen to you?? give us some of that positivity!

**aya’s waifu** @lollipopskau

uhhhhmmmmm do you have any plans of doing a full persona5 royale playthrough??

**king** @sebas_chan

so, what’s the deal with you and kuroo? how did you end up founding bb corp?

**Shirayk** @shirayk4342

oooh, yes, i was wondering about this too!!!

**i love oikawa toru pls don’t judge** @stanseijou

what’s your skin care routine?? you look so young!

(622 more replies)

_search: #applepianswers_

**@lorelei** #applepianswers when did you finally realize this (aka youtube, your company and all that others stuff) is what you want to do? i am having trouble deciding on a career path myself so i am wondering how it was for you

**@kenmaaaaaas**

**@volleynerd** how do you know kuroo tetsurou? and how come you call him “kuro” ? #applepianswers

_(576 more entries)_

**Q &A: Answering your questions feat. games, thoughts and kuro ** _watch on_ _YouTube_ _(46:31)_

[ _29:48_

“... didn’t know for the longest time what it was that I wanted to do with my life either. It might sound hypocritical coming from someone in my position, but maybe try out what it is that you want to do- or what it is you don’t mind to do for the rest of your life. We are still young,” Kozume concluded.

As if realizing what he just said, he smiled. “Ah, sorry about that rant.” He angled his head and checked to see if his camera was still recording. “I have been getting tons of asks about this, so I wanted to address it properly. Anyway, let’s continue.

“Most memorable game of the year?” Kenma laughed, once again cradling his knees. His sweater was so big, with him sitting with his legs pulled up, it almost covered all of him. Thoughtfully, he rested his head on his knees.

“Maybe Fire Emblem: three houses.” He answered then. “But then again, it is really hard to pinpoint a _game of the year_ if you ask me. But then again, azure moon was just amazing.” 

He hummed. “I guess that’s my answer then.”

Behind him, someone entered the room. “Oh,” the voice said. “Are you recording?”

Kenma turned toward the voice and beckoned the other person closer. “Yeah,” he replied.

First, only more steps were heard and then Kuroo Tetsurou, dressed in sweats, a white shirt and glasses, was caught in the frame. Kuroo was eyeing the camera. “You are not filming here often.”

Once again, Kenma hummed. On a whim, he had decided to record this particular video in his living room and not in his gaming room as he usually would. For some reason, he wanted to see the sun while he did. “I didn’t tell you beforehand.”

“It’s okay. Fukunaga is probably going to edit this out anyway. Sorry for barging in. I was going to make myself a cup of tea. Do you want some, too?”

Kenma nodded and while Kuroo went to prepare some tea, he continued answering questions.

When Kuroo entered the screen again, he was carrying two steaming cups. Extending one of them towards Kenma, he was turning to leave again once safely handling Kenma his tea.

“Come sit,” Kenma stopped him and patted the space beside him. “People have been asking about you anyway. You might as well be here for it while I answer questions about you.”

“Like that isn’t weird at all.” Kuroo got seated after carefully setting down his own cup of tea.

“It won’t be if you don’t make it.”

Kuroo laughed. “Alright, alright, relax, kitten. I get it. I’ll behave.”

Kenma simply considered Kuroo with a deadpan that portrayed that he did not believe a word Kuroo just said. Then, he turned back to the questions he had noted down. “People have been wondering how it comes we run a company together, Kuro.”

“Ah, yes,” Kuroo leaned back, propping himself up on his arms. His whole posture screamed relaxed calmness. “Kenma had made some money through investing in stuff, I had an idea and needed someone to deal with the real business side, so I asked him. I am the creative mind of this partnership you know.” 

Kenma scoffed and then snorted. Instead of vocalizing a retort, he just raised his eyebrow at the camera and let Kuroo’s comment slide.

“And that’s how Bouncing Ball Corp. was born.” He surmised.

“Well,” Kuroo elaborated, “at that point Kenma had already his YouTube career- you have no idea how much time it took for me to persuade him to just try it. I don’t think anyone expected it to blow up the way it did. I guess at that point it just seemed natural for us to try this thing we had been joking about since we were kids.”

“Yeah, we were kind of stupid.”

“We were kids, of course we were.” Kuroo bumped his shoulder against Kenma’s. “But we ended up successful, didn’t we?”

Instead of replying, Kenma stared into the distance as if lost in the memory. Then, he chuckled again.

“Well, let’s continue, won’t we?” Kuroo flawlessly took on the threads of conversation and together, they answered some more questions.

As they were nearing the end of the video, Kenma sat up. With wide eyes, he turned to Kuroo. “Ah, I just remembered. Seeing you here like this, they might be wondering what you are doing here.”

They were at Kenma’s house after all, when Kuroo had randomly wandered into the room. Like the last time he did. It might cause some questions.

Kuroo hummed. “Yeah, I can see that.” He eyed Kenma. “Are you fine with me telling them?”

The youtuber nodded, blowing his tea to help cool it down. Kuroo cleared his throat. “I visit here a lot. But right now, I live here,” he stated. “Well, during off-season at least. I got an apartment closer to the gym and the company otherwise, but I have no reason to stay there during off-season. So here I am.”

For his last words, he stretched his arms to gesture at his surroundings, seeming self-satisfied. A smirk was painting his face, eerily similar to his characteristic leer on the field.

Once again, Kenma snorted, smiling into his tea. “You are ridiculous.”]

**lavka** @kozspls

*screeecH* you mean??? the “childhood friend [that] encouraged me” is kuroo tetsurou??? bitch catch me crying

 **bich im dying** @lucarian

you are telling me they are also living together????

 **kzme rules** @liskenma

this video was so much more than i ever could’ve imagined omfg i’m in tears they are so wholesome????

**  
  
**

**Kuroo Tetsurou** @blacktetsurou _changed his bio_ : volleyball player, co-owner of Bouncing Ball Corp., certified nerd, Kenma’s childhood friend and so much more ;)

___________

**  
  
**

**masato** @vkandkena98

okay, guys, lets summarize it: kuroo and kenma are

  1. childhood friends
  2. co-own a company
  3. off-seasonal housemates (???)



what else are we missing???

**Kenma** @applepie

boyfriends

 **ikemen lovers** @torufme

what

**surrounded by idiots** @aplianc

what

**done with aya’s shit** @turofnah

what

**Kenma** @applepie

for those that don’t know: kuroo tetsurou is my boyfriend of five years. just letting you guys know

[ _photo: a series of three pictures. First, a candid. Kuroo has his arms around Kenma’s waist and is in the process of pulling him closer. Kenma is playing on his switch, scrunching his face and cheeks are coloured in a blush. He is wearing Kuroo’s Team Japan jersey. Second, Kenma is smiling into the camera, looking serene. Kuroo is grinning, his face turned towards Kenma’s cheek as if he is about to kiss him. Third, a picture that must have been taken by a third party. Kuroo’s hand is cradling Kenma’s face, their eyes are closed. They are kissing, seemingly lost in each other.]_

_now trending_

_#kurootetsurouismyboyfriend_

_#kuroxkenma_

_#applepiemostsubscribed_

_#5years_

  
**Kuroo Tetsurou** @blacktetsurou _changed his bio_ : volleyball player, co-owner of Bouncing Ball Corp., certified nerd, Kenma’s childhood friend and boyfriend of Japan’s most subscribed YouTuber ;)

**Author's Note:**

> as long as Furudate states otherwise, Kuroo and Kenma run the company together I don't make the rules
> 
> (edit: I forgot English decimals work differently than the German ones, sorry 'bout that)  
> 
> 
> [|@Twitter](https://twitter.com/kentetsurou)


End file.
